


A Meal Out

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [31]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Coach Komori and his wife go out for an anniversary dinner, but they aren’t the only ones.[Prompt 31 – Eating out]





	A Meal Out

“Happy anniversary, darling,” Shingo says, clinking glasses with his wife.

Yumi smiles and sips her drink. “Happy anniversary, Shingo. You know, you didn’t have to go to all of this.”

“It’s just a meal out. Not like I’ve taken you to America, is it?” he says, chuckling.

“Still, this is lovely. Have you been to this place before?”

“No, I just thought it seemed nice.”

Yumi laughs. “I guess you were right.”

Shingo smiles; it is so rare to see his wife smiling like this, and he wants her to enjoy every moment of their anniversary dinner.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is the place, Gion?” Iwashimizu says. “It seems a bit expensive.”

“Yeah, I heard it’s a rip off!” Gion says, laughing. “But I’ve got the cash and who doesn’t want to spoil their boyfriend on their six month anniversary?”

Iwashi blushes, still amazed that Gion has taken him out to a place like this.

Squeezing his hand, Gion says, “Come on, Tree Trunk. Let’s have some right swanky food.”

And Gion drags him inside the restaurant. As they are shown to their table, Gion stops dead.

“Gion, what are you doing?”

“Look over there,” Gion says.

He looks where Gion is pointing and then he sees: Coach Komori and his wife are at a table.

“We need to say hello.”

“No, Gion, don’t—”

But Gion has already rushed over. “Hey, Coach!”

Coach Komori jumps, his eyes widening. “Oh, it’s you, Gion. What are you doing here?”

“Me and Tree Trunk are on a date!” Gion announces, and Iwashimizu goes bright red. “It’s so cool to see you. Are you having fun?”

Komori also looks like he wants to die. “Uh, yeah. Now… could you go away?”

Gion laughs, and Iwashi apologises as he drags his wonderfully annoying boyfriend away.


End file.
